


Shadowy Domination

by CloverHouraisan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Boys' Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Reversible Couple, Top Kuroko Tetsuya, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHouraisan/pseuds/CloverHouraisan
Summary: As times change, personalities also shift.  Sometimes, they shift enough to allow for different kinds of interactions.  Kuroko and Akashi serve as just one example of the many different things that could happen.





	Shadowy Domination

**Author's Note:**

> This is a generic obligatory warning to stop here if you either don't like or agree with any given aspect of this work. Kindly find some other work that you do like or agree with and leave a nice comment for them. If this does not apply to you, enjoy!

"And once you calculate the slope of that graph, you should have your answer." Akashi said. He was just finishing up helping his boyfriend Kuroko with a math assignment. Ever since Kuroko started university, daily math tutoring sessions like this had become common for them, since Akashi went straight to work after high school and had more time in the afternoon and night to help out. Kuroko actually wanted Akashi to go to university instead of just rushing into work, but considering it was Akashi's family connections that got him a secure job right out of high school, he figured that it would be okay. After all, their current apartment was actually brought to them courtesy of Akashi's workplace, and they only had to pay a fraction of the rent out of his paycheck. All things considered, Akashi's risky move did pay off handsomely, though one could say that the odds were stacked in their favor the entire time. After finishing the last math problem, Kuroko put his notebook away and closed his textbook.

"Thanks for helping me again, Akashi-kun. It seems like no matter how much I study, my math homework always gets the better of me." Kuroko said, kissing the redhead on the cheek. "I need to review calculus with you more often. Then maybe I can actually start to do my math homework on my own."

"But you wouldn't want that, would you?" Akashi said, wrapping his arms around Kuroko before he could get up. The blue-haired man gently stroked Akashi's hair, seeing his boyfriend smiling warmly in response. "Then we wouldn't spend as much time together as we usually do."

"Look at you, nuzzling your head against me like a cat. And you keep calling me the needy one." Kuroko joked. "You probably want these sessions to stop even less than I do."

"You know me too well, Tetsuya." Akashi backed down. They had been together for so long that they could read each other like books. Kuroko could pretty easily tell when Akashi was being selfish like this, but he found it quite adorable after a while. Though Kuroko always knew Akashi as a slightly selfish person, the way that selfishness manifested itself over time changed drastically. When they were in high school, Akashi was the most closed off he had ever been in his life. The only thing he ever cared about back then was his own success, which made Kuroko sad for Akashi's sake. But ever since he got through to him in the Winter Cup, Akashi began to mellow out quite a lot, almost scaring some of the other Miracles with how much he'd changed over a few years. Kuroko remembered in particular a story that Aomine and Kise in particular were extremely freaked out when they saw Akashi so heatedly preparing Kuroko's surprise birthday party in the year following the Winter Cup. The party was another story in itself, since it was where Kuroko had his first kiss with Akashi after everyone else had given their presents. The kiss wasn't private at all. In fact, it was right in front of everyone, and a couple days after Kuroko and Kagami mutually agreed to end their romantic relationship when Kagami had solidified his plans to return to America at the end of high school at Seirin. The shock from that moment along with the stress his thoughts had been saddled with caused him to faint, almost completely ruining his birthday cake had it not been for Akashi catching him before he fell. After he woke up, word from other people who had attended the party told him that Akashi seemed to be the only one who thoroughly enjoyed the incident that had unfolded. It seemed that from even before they were a couple, Akashi was just selfish with people he was friendly with in general, and it was to be worn like a badge of honor for being in Akashi's good graces. As horrible as it sounded on paper, Kuroko didn't let that moment bother him too much as he grew up and actually got into a relationship with the redhead. In fact, Kuroko now looked back on their first kiss as a funny moment more than anything. After Akashi seemed to reluctantly let go, knowing that it was getting a little late, and they hadn't even eaten since Kuroko got home and went straight to his homework, Kuroko stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Anything you want in particular? I have to pay for your services somehow, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, looking in the fridge. "We still have some konnyaku and daikon left, so I can make some oden if you want."

"Oh, Tetsuya. You haven't changed a bit from high school, working yourself to complete nothingness like that. You know that any kind of tofu soup will be good enough for me, and those can be made quite simply." Akashi said. "You've worked so hard already on those math problems, so I think something easier on you is in order. Besides, it's not even that cold out."

Kuroko took the daikon in hand as if to challenge Akashi. A rare mischievous smile crept up on his lip. He slowly closed the fridge door, as if carefully calculating something.

"Are you defying me, Tetsuya?" Akashi said, slightly joking, but slightly serious too. He'd abandoned his Emperor-like arrogance when he lost the Winter Cup, but that didn’t mean that it was completely gone forever. Since getting into a relationship with Kuroko, Akashi's past persona seemed to function more like a character that Akashi was good at playing than anything. The most Kuroko would ever see of this personality was in the bedroom, where play with the Emperor for them functioned like BDSM for other couples complete with safe words and unique nonverbal equivalents of those words to make sure things didn't go too far.

"If I do, will I be punished?" Kuroko questioned further.

"Is it really that much of a punishment if you enjoy it so much?" Akashi chuckled, getting up in preparation to take the daikon from the blue-haired boy. "If you want that, all you need to do is ask."

"I know, but where's the fun in just asking for it? I'd much rather keep you guessing." Kuroko said, leaving the daikon in the kitchen and approaching Akashi with a devilish glint in his eye. Akashi was completely taken off-guard, but he felt a wave of spine-tingling anticipation rush through his body. In the same way that Kuroko loved the dominant side of Akashi's personality, Akashi loved when Kuroko took the reins to a similar degree, if not an even greater degree. Having been in a powerful position for most of his life, it was not only humbling, but also exciting for Akashi to see someone who could assert themselves so much over him. Kuroko was a complete surprise in that regard, considering how quiet and unassuming he was in high school and middle school. As much as people liked to assume that Akashi was the dominant figure in their relationship, that couldn't be farther from the truth. In fact, it seemed that one of the hardest things for anyone to understand in their relationship was that there was no one person who was clearly dominant over the other. To them, the fact that they were both versatile was the most helpful part of the sexual component of the relationship since it was much easier for them to not have to think about who would top and who would bottom. In that way, sex felt more fluid and unpredictable. Even beyond sex, general interactions between them were always fresh and interesting, and the variable relationship dynamic often made for moments like this where the dominance switched from one person to another at the drop of a hat. Kuroko took his sweet time walking over to his boyfriend, gently running a finger around the contour of Akashi's face before situating himself behind the redhead, his arms wrapping around his waist.

"Tetsuya… You're quite needy today, aren't you?" Akashi said.

"What gave you that idea? I'm perfectly normal. You're the needy one here." Kuroko said, one of his hands lowing to palm the redhead through his pants. When he felt the resistance of Akashi's hardened length against his hand, Kuroko grinned slyly, having proved his point.

"I guess I can't keep hiding anymore. You know exactly how to make me come undone, Tetsuya~" Akashi said huskily, turning his head to face Kuroko. "I'd expect nothing less from a partner like you."

"You know, a simple 'I love you' works too." Kuroko joked. "We're not in middle school anymore."

"Shouldn't you know that I love you already? Do I need to keep saying it?" Akashi played along.

"Well, not exactly. However, it does help to reassert your feelings." Kuroko said.

"Then let me reaffirm those feelings right now." Akashi gently moved his arm up to hold onto Kuroko's face. "I love you, Tetsuya."

"I love you too, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied, letting Akashi bring him closer for a soft kiss. Akashi managed to turn himself around to face Kuroko while the grip around his waist relaxed during the kiss. His hands now free, Kuroko started playing with the hem of Akashi’s shirt, going underneath it to run his fingers over the lean muscle hidden below. Akashi felt pleasurable sparks running from where Kuroko touched, his breath suddenly hitching and a low moan escaping his lips.

"You think dinner can wait for a little bit? I'm in the mood for something else right now~" Kuroko asked, withdrawing his hands from Akashi's shirt.

"I thought you'd never ask. I haven't had my fill of you in a while." Akashi replied.

Kuroko kissed his cheek before lifting him up into his arms, bridal style. For being such a small person, Kuroko was strong. He carried Akashi all the way to their second floor bedroom, gently laying him down on his back before climbing on top of him for another kiss. After a few minutes of being enraptured in each other, they separated for air. In that time, Kuroko slowly undid the buttons of Akashi's shirt, gently hanging the garment on the bedpost before proceeding to plant kisses all over his body. Akashi began letting out more moans, his hands running through Kuroko's hair as the warmth of his mouth met his cold skin.

"It's been… So busy at school. I really missed seeing you… like this." Kuroko said in between kisses, moving upwards towards Akashi's neck and sucking hard enough to leave marks. Normally, Kuroko didn't leave marks on Akashi, but whenever he did, he always knew where to put them so that everyone could see them. It was during those little moments of possessiveness that Akashi really enjoyed letting Kuroko do what he wanted with him. Kuroko shifted his body such that he was straddling Akashi to put him in a better position for a passionate kiss. He could feel Akashi's cock pressing against him from underneath his dress pants. Once they separated for air, Kuroko moved back down in between Akashi's legs, unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his pants.

"Hey… It's not fair that I’m the only one being stripped." Akashi said, pulling himself off of his back and getting close enough to whisper into Kuroko’s ear.

"Oh? Shall we change that?" Kuroko said, returning to eye level with Akashi and slowly pulling off his shirt. Akashi could feel his mouth going dry at the sight of Kuroko's muscular body. He hadn't gotten any bulkier than he was in high school, but what muscle he did have became more defined as he grew older. It didn't matter whether this was the first of the hundredth time Akashi was seeing his lover strip sensually in front of him. The sight of his boyfriend in any state of undress was a sight to behold.

"Beautiful…" Akashi said, reveling in the softness of Kuroko's pale skin and pushing Kuroko down so that he was on top. "And it's all mine~"

It was Kuroko's turn to be covered in kisses. Akashi usually tended to leave more marks, but some nights, he wanted to keep the pristine, snow-colored expanses of Kuroko's skin free of marks and revel in its purity. Akashi gently dragged his tongue across the ridges of Kuroko's abs and continued up to one of his nipples, circling it and sucking on it every so often. Kuroko let out a moan, his fingers gently teasing the small of Akashi's back and sneaking underneath the waistband of his underwear to play with his ass. Akashi’s back arched as Kuroko's motions distracted him from his original task. He tried to hold his voice back, since he was trying to have his turn at dominating, but eventually, Kuroko's touches won out, as his breath hitched. At this point, both of Kuroko's hands were on Akashi's ass, gently massaging it and occasionally teasing his hole.

"Come on, Akashi-kun. You know you want me to dominate you tonight. You're so hard that I can feel you against me through both of our clothes. Just say the word, and I'll be happy to return the favor~" Kuroko whispered, sending a shiver down Akashi's spine. It was at this point that Kuroko would usually start getting into it. Akashi knew that because of how his voice would change from its normal boyish tone to a deeper, huskier tone that always set Akashi's nerves ablaze with pleasure. Akashi was so hard at the moment that it was painful to go on like he was without stimulation. But as he had found out from being in a relationship with him for over a year, Kuroko could be a sadistic little bastard when he topped, and Akashi loved every second of it. Maybe the desire to be dominated was latent in his being thanks to his growing up as a dominator himself. Maybe he just liked seeing Kuroko step out of his usual deadpanning to an unhealthy degree. Whatever the case was, Akashi was too horny to deny Kuroko's request.

"Tetsuya… P-please…" He moaned, feeling Kuroko grind against him with a dissatisfied click of his tongue.

"Please what, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, gently running a finger over his boyfriend's entrance.

"Please fuck me, Tetsuya!" Akashi blurted out finally. He was already so close to cumming, and Kuroko hadn't even touched his cock yet. The first few times he let Kuroko top him, Akashi had actually been quite embarrassed about it since he felt out-of-character doing that. However, as their relationship continued, it became more and more natural for them to take turns fucking each other.

"Good boy," Kuroko said, kissing Akashi on the nose. "Now let's get those pants off of you."

In one movement, Kuroko pulled Akashi's pants and boxers down below his knees. After discarding the unneeded garments, Akashi undid Kuroko's belt, unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped them with his teeth. Akashi smiled at what he saw.

"No underwear tonight?" Akashi asked. "I know you get desperate to arrive at class on time when you wake up late but I didn't think you'd do this~"

"Sometimes, it's nice to mix it up. It actually felt kind of good, but I had to be careful with the zipper." Kuroko broke character for a moment before returning his focus to Akashi's naked body. "Come here, Akashi-kun."

Akashi could not resist the siren call of Kuroko's voice. He crawled forward, and without any words started to suck Kuroko's dick. One of Kuroko's hands was on Akashi's head to keep him moving at his desired speed, and the other kept him supported in his seated position. Every so often, Akashi would stop for breath to drag his tongue up the underside of Kuroko's length and swirl it around the head before going back to sucking. Kuroko always enjoyed getting a blowjob from Akashi. At first stages of the sexual relationship, it felt exhilarating for Kuroko to silence the mouth that was once an instrument of belittling him and his former teammates, but after a while, the physical pleasure it brought began to supersede that ulterior motive. For Akashi, the act wasn't really a shedding of his former pride. In fact, he never felt that the sex he had with Kuroko was unequal. From the first time they had sex, Akashi considered every sexual act they did together to be a mutual expression of trust between them. Though it took Kuroko a while to separate Akashi's past persona from his new point of view, doing so made the relationship run much smoother. While Kuroko was preoccupied with keeping Akashi going at a constant speed, Akashi used a pause for breath to get his fingers wet with Kuroko's precum and move his hand behind him to start fingering himself. His moans created tantalizing vibrations around Kuroko's shaft. Though Kuroko didn't catch on to the moment Akashi wet his fingers, he did look down to see his boyfriend putting fingers inside himself already, and a shaky grin spread across his features.

"I didn't know… You were already so eager, Akashi-kun." Kuroko managed to say between his moans, his hand moving itself from Akashi's head to reach for the night stand where they kept their lube. After a minute of rummaging blindly, Kuroko brought out a clear tube of lube. It was a vanilla scented lube that Akashi bought for him on a business trip in Osaka. Akashi looked up at him when he had the lube in hand, almost like he'd anticipated that he would do that before he could make him cum.

"Show me how you'd like me to fuck you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko commanded. The tone in his voice was rough, yet caring at the same time. Akashi didn't say anything, but he responded by getting on his back and spreading his legs.

"Mm… Beautiful," Kuroko said, squeezing some lube onto his fingers. "How many fingers could you fit inside you while you were blowing me?"

"T-two…" Akashi responded breathlessly.

"Then we'll start at two and go from there." Kuroko said. He slicked Akashi's entrance with the lube on his fingers and slowly began to push two fingers in. The fingers went in easily since Kuroko had smaller hands and thinner fingers. Akashi didn't bother holding back his voice, moaning loudly while Kuroko started to move his fingers around and scissor his entrance open wider. After a while, Kuroko added another finger. He was met with more resistance this time, so he remained still for a moment to let Akashi adjust. When he felt Akashi's hole loosening around his fingers, Kuroko started moving his fingers again, sometimes stretching him wider and sometimes curling his fingers to search for his prostate. Kuroko's sadistic streak continued on from sensual touches into his actual foreplay. Even though he knew the general location of Akashi's prostate, he'd always pretend not to know and aim his fingers slightly to the side before hitting the spot Akashi wanted him to hit, which drove the redhead crazy in multiple ways.

"Tetsuyaaa… Stop teasing already." Akashi whined, only to be interrupted by a sudden shift of Kuroko's fingers to his prostate. Just as soon as the spot he had so desperately wanted Kuroko to hit was finally getting some love, Kuroko withdrew his fingers. Akashi made a dissatisfied noise before he saw Kuroko applying the lube to his dick.

"I can't wait any longer, Akashi-kun. You're just… So damn tempting. I just want to fuck you hard already…" Kuroko nearly growled out the last few words, trying to make sure that he didn't go in too soon and end the fun before it really started. Akashi looked on in anticipation, his eyes transfixed on Kuroko's throbbing member. While the two of them were nowhere close to the 9 inches Aomine frequently bragged about having, let alone the legendary 11 inches Murasakibara was rumored to have, they were satisfied enough with each other that size didn't matter as much as what happened once the thrusting began. In a lot of ways, sex was comparable to basketball. Natural talent was helpful, but it didn’t matter if it wasn't used properly in the actual match. Akashi had learned this lesson first hand in seeing how Kuroko and his team rose to victory when the odds were heavily against them at the beginning of the new season. Had Kuroko's spirit not gotten through to him as profoundly as it did, that Winter Cup would have ended differently, and the emotional attachment to Kuroko that Akashi had lingering inside of him from middle school would never have had a chance to save him from eventual internal collapse due to his alienation of people closest to him. Every time he and Kuroko were intimate like this, Akashi felt eternally grateful for the blue-haired man's guidance in that troubled part his life. However, worries from the past were the last things on Akashi's mind as Kuroko lined the head of his cock with the redhead’s puckering entrance.

"What are you waiting for?" Akashi asked, trying to spread his legs even farther apart than they already were.

"Nothing. I'm just taking a moment to appreciate the absolutely tantalizing sight before me. You're so beautiful like this, spread out in front of me and waiting to take my cock into your tight ass. I'll make sure that when I’m done with you, you won't be able to sit or speak from how hard I fucked you." Kuroko's voice worked all kinds of magic on Akashi's ears, especially when he got into the filthy things he would do to make the redhead scream in pleasure. Kuroko could even be reading a lecture, and Akashi would have trouble looking at him without getting extremely aroused. This particular tone that Kuroko used was like Akashi's Emperor persona in that it only really appeared during moments of intimacy that they shared. However, unlike the Emperor, there wasn’t a separate personality attached to the voice; though he sounded different from what most people knew when speaking in that way, Kuroko was still Kuroko regardless of which voice he spoke in. For a moment, Kuroko gave Akashi a serious look as if to silently confirm that he was ready before gently pushing the tip against Akashi's entrance. The redhead bit his lip as the head pushed its way inside him and Kuroko's cock began to slowly fill him. Even though preparation helped make it easier for Akashi to handle the first initial stretch, it still hurt a little every time. Feeling his boyfriend tightening around him when he was about half-way in, Kuroko waited, letting him adjust. Their eyes met as Akashi was regaining his breath. The two of them seemed to be in such deep concentration that the whole world seemed to melt away around them. All Kuroko could see was Akashi's body under him, his chest rising up and down with his breathing. If Akashi didn't already look beautiful before when he was begging to be fucked, he looked absolutely gorgeous when Kuroko was actually inside him. Seeing Akashi's usually sharp and intimidating face in such a vulnerable position reminded him that nobody else got to see this side of him. The only person Akashi allowed behind his walls was Kuroko. More importantly, it was a reminder that they were able to enjoy intimacy like this because of the work they put into their relationship. It had been a struggle for them in the beginning, especially because Akashi's father initially opposed their relationship. But their dedication to each other eventually got through to him in a way similar to how Kuroko's dedication to his team got through to Akashi at the Winter Cup. Now, they could freely love each other in every way without having to worry about how Akashi's family honor would look.

"Are you all right, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, bending down to gently kiss the redhead. "May I keep going?"

Akashi only nodded. Returning to initial upright position, Kuroko slowly pushed the rest of the way in, giving Akashi some time to adjust to that. When Akashi indicated that it was okay for Kuroko to move with a nod, the blue-haired man started off with a slow pace. Akashi's legs naturally wrapped themselves around Kuroko's waist for support, giving him some leverage to push back against the blue-haired man's thrusts.

"So tight…" Kuroko's voice nearly came out as a growl as he sheathed himself completely inside Akashi, nearly pulled out, and pushed back in again. The heat enveloping his dick was unbelievable. It took all of Kuroko's self control to not fuck Akashi into a coma before the fun really started. As much as Kuroko loved to go rough, he also enjoyed the more sensitive moments they shared while making love, where going fast wasn't of utmost concern and loving words could be exchanged in between thrusts. Though the night was going in a direction that was far from being completely sweet and sappy, the feelings were still there. No matter how sadistic Kuroko got with Akashi, he always made sure to make up for it somehow; usually, it took the form of softly spoken words of encouragement immediately after they both finished, but it varied depending on the situation. After all, they were lovers as much as they were sexual partners. Without much warning, Kuroko suddenly pulled Akashi up from his supine position on the bed and onto his lap. Completely taken by surprise, Akashi's arms wrapped around Kuroko for support, his fingers slowly starting to dig into his back. Kuroko loved when Akashi touched, massaged, or even scratched up his back. Their new position not only allowed for that, but also kept Akashi in the perfect position for Kuroko to give more attention to his neck. When Kuroko started thrusting again, Akashi started clawing at his back, setting Kuroko's spine on fire with sensations.

"T-Tetsuya…" Akashi's voice was shaky with pleasure as Kuroko kept thrusting into him. When one of Kuroko's thrusts brushed up against his prostate, Akashi's voice rose. Kuroko slowed down a little to assess what happened before angling another thrust in a different direction from where he had been going earlier. This time, he hit Akashi's prostate directly, making the redhead scream out in euphoria. Seeing that he'd finally found that spot, Kuroko kept it in mind, but purposely kept missing it by a little. Akashi whined a little at the sudden loss, digging his fingers into Kuroko's back a little bit more harshly. Feeling Akashi’s scratches a little more prominently, Kuroko seemed to know exactly what Akashi was trying to communicate.

"Akashi-kun, you liked having that spot hit, didn't you?" Kuroko said, his eyes almost glowing with lust. He didn’t stop his thrusting, but he continued to intentionally miss Akashi's prostrate to keep both of them going for as long as he could before their carnal desires could take over. All Akashi could do at this point was nod in response. His body was almost completely overwhelmed, with lust clouding every sense and making a complete response basically impossible.

"You're much more honest when you're like this. But what I really want is to hear you beg for it." Kuroko’s voice dropped to a husky whisper once again, tickling Akashi's ears physically with his hot breath and mentally with his dark, commanding tone. Despite his current ragged state, Akashi mustered all of his energy to fulfill his lover's wishes.

"Please fuck me harder, Tetsuya…" His response started out a whisper. Before Kuroko could admonish him for being too quiet, Akashi's voice sounded again. "Please, Tetsuya! Fuck me until I can't walk!"

Having gotten Akashi to his knees so to speak, Kuroko gave a slightly triumphant smirk before pausing to hold Akashi gently.

"Don't worry, Sei-kun… I'll do much more than that. I'll make sure you'll have to call in sick tomorrow." Kuroko planted a kiss on his lips before changing positions again, laying down on his left side with Akashi in front of him. When Kuroko started using Akashi's first name, the redhead knew that he was about to get serious. He repositioned himself at his entrance and held Akashi's right leg up at the knee to make penetrating him easier. He pushed in with full force, ramming straight into Akashi's prostate. He didn't even stop to listen to the euphoric screams coming from Akashi's throat. He continued his assault, rapidly picking up the pace and not once leaving the spot he first hit. The room was full of Akashi's cries of pleasure and Kuroko's grunts as the two lovers were completely focused in on each other and nothing else.

"I-I'm so–Ah!–close, Tetsuya!" Akashi cried out, looking into his lover's eyes with an air of desperation. Kuroko almost came from the sight of his boyfriend being run completely ragged from their passionate love-making, but he continued on, relishing in Akashi's tight heat as it kept getting tighter around him. Before he knew it, Kuroko was getting there too.

"Sei-kun… T-together…" Was all he could say before wrapping a hand around Akashi's length. Within a couple strokes and thrusts, both of them came at around the same time, their pleasured screams mixing together as Akashi released all over his stomach and some of the sheets and Kuroko filled Akashi's insides with his hot seed. They both became still, catching their breath as Kuroko gently pulled out of Akashi, some of his cum leaking out of the redhead's hole. Reaching for the nightstand again, Kuroko wiped Akashi clean with some tissues before attending to himself. Once they were sufficiently cleaned up, Akashi rolled himself into Kuroko's arms, pulling the covers over them.

"That was… Amazing, Tetsuya…" Akashi said, turning his head around to give the blue-haired man a kiss. "Sometimes, I wish you were dominant more often."

"I could be if you wanted me to." Kuroko said, smiling into the kiss. "All you have to do is ask."

"Next time, I'll give it to you so hard that you pass out." Akashi said, yawning as his lack of energy started to hit him.

"I can't wait until then." Kuroko said, giving Akashi one more kiss before deciding it was a good idea to go to sleep. "Good night, Sei-kun. I love you."

"I love you too, Tetsuya." Akashi gently nuzzled into his boyfriend's shoulder, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for tumblr in my third year of college when I was bored in an elective physics class over the course of several days. I really like the idea of Kuroko being either versatile or dominant in relationships. Though it's not my first fanfiction ever, it's the first one that I thought was presentable that I ever posted.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! If you'd like to support my work and future endeavors, follow my [writing blog](https://clover-bamboo-forest.tumblr.com) or [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cloverhourai) if you wish. I also have a [music blog](https://clover-houraisan.tumblr.com).


End file.
